


A Sorcerer's Heart

by midnightsky0612



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baker Yuuri, Duke Victor, Fantasy AU, Gen, M/M, Multi, happy birthday Georgi, sorcerer Georgi, sorcerer chris, sorcerer michele and emil, sorceress anya, sorceress mila and sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsky0612/pseuds/midnightsky0612
Summary: (Georgi-late birthday tribute) The great sorcerer Georgi is on a task to find love, and he finds love alright. Just not exactly the way he had hoped, but it was much better





	A Sorcerer's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR PRECIOUS LOVE SICK CINNAMON ROLL WHO SERIOUSLY DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD: GEORGI POPOVICH! *pops party canons and a parade of Georgi fans behind me parading around* Sorry if this is late! T-T
> 
> Georgi: *in tears* Midnight...This is so beautiful...I don't know what to say
> 
> Me: Hey, you're part of my fav characters who deserves so much love so you are going to get your own one-shot tribute *hands him a plate of cake* Victor can't have all the attention
> 
> Victor: So true *raises a glass of champagne* To Georgi!
> 
> Everyone: TO GEORGI!
> 
> Me: *to audience* Yeah, reminder that I DO NOT own the anime or any of these guys

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome powerful ice sorcerer named Georgi Popovich who's magic goes beyond raw imagination that earned the respect from kingdoms and countries from far and wide. He lived in an enchanted castle that many visits to be in his good graces, to see his spell performances or, to get magical potions and spells that don't cost a single gold coin. Though he had the power, lifestyle, and respect, all Georgi wanted was someone to share his life with all the love he could offer but with every maiden he shares his heart with, he is only left alone with a new crack in his heart.

Until one day, the final maiden who happened to be a sorceress has abandoned him in the mountains just three days before his birthday, leaving his heart to be broken into ten shards of glass. When the maiden Anya left, she had hoped that she would make him grieve enough to bury the lands in snow or what disaster to cause chaos, forcing the people to have no choice but to move to her own kingdom and pay whatever prices fit. However, to her shock, despite the grief of the final heartbreak, Georgi refused to allow himself to take this out on the innocent people of the lands who looked up to him. Enraged with how much the sorcerer felt for the people, the sorceress gave Georgi a second chance to prove himself to her with simple instructions that could mend his broken heart pieces and possibly earn her love.

The task was simple: Break any two destined lovers apart their separate ways.

Only then, with just one couple's hearts broken will his own heart heal and will give him to right to marry the beautiful sorceress. With that, she vanished into the winds of the mountains, but not before giving him last words which were that he had three days to complete the task and that they would meet in his castle.

However, that only left Georgi to ponder to himself with despair at the task given to him.

To destroy a sacred bond between two lovers was unthinkable! Could he really go through with this? Well, he must if he had any hopes of keeping his true love and for his heart to be mended. So with a heavy sigh, he began to journey back home, seeing that it's a three-day journey on foot and with the villages ahead, he should surely find the unlucky couple who will meet the end of their love.

...Day 1...

The first village he went through was full of life and cheer which was expected since these lands were celebrating the winter seasons with presents, kindness, and good cheer that are all wrapped up in love. Sure enough, he saw several couples walking through the village, greeting him with bright smiles but he noticed how they mostly elderly people who spent practically a lifetime of loving. He surely couldn't break up an love as old as their time so he made a choice that he should look for younger couples, ones who are probably starting to experience the emotion.

There he found a man and woman in front of their home, putting up the colorful streamers to celebrate the festivities. The Nishigoris' were married last he heard as he eyed the couple thoughtfully. Surely he could create an argument between the two that would result in the end of their bond within a few days? He had to try at least this once so he could get this task over with.

However, before he could, he saw the door of the home open as three identical little girls rushed out to embrace their parents despite falling down to the snow. Oh! Takeshi and Yuuri Nishigori have children, triplets to be exact, Georgi gasped with surprise as he shook his head. I cannot break their love, they have three daughters to take care. It would not be fair to separate their parents. With that, he used one spell to go through the open door and leave a bundle of presents for the family; it was least he could do as an apology for nearly taking their love away.

Unfortunately, throughout the rest of the village, he found other following young unmarried couples such as Guang-Hong and Leo, and then Seung-gil and Phichit but he was the one who helped bring them together in the first place. It would be unfair to break their recent love apart for his own gain, they truly deserved each other no matter how young they are. So with that, he left the village that night, making his way to the next one in hopes he could have better luck there while he felt a part of himself be engulfed with a small spark of warmth.

...Day 2...

The second village was just as colorful and joyous as the last one he left, and just as before he was wary of elderly couples but now he made sure to stay clear from the married couples, especially the ones who already have children. He also had to stay clear from friends who he had brought together but that unfortunately cleared out two possible couples to break apart. An acquainted sorcerer like him, Christophe and the mystery man who no one knew the name of to this day but those two make quite the lovers, especially for Chris's lewd personality. Then there was the couple JJ and Isabella but those two decided to get married a week ago so they were instantly out of the list since Georgi knew that he could not break marriages apart.

He went back a mansion just at the end of the village, peeking through a glass window he found an engaged couple with their pet poodle, one of them who he recognized as Duke Nikiforov was lying sick in bed while being cared for by the simple baker Yuuri Katsuki. Surely, if he helped them realize how horrible they were for one another, they would break their engaged love and part ways so Georgi may have his heart healed along with getting his lover. Besides, he was sure that many opposed the engagement of the poor with the rich, if he cast one spell to make Yuuri make one mistake enough to anger Victor then it would spark anger and mistreatment. Or maybe a spell that could make them both hate each other so much that they'd break up?

However, before Georgi could cast such a spell, he noticed the portraits on the duke's walls. Only simple portraits of the duke with his poodle, wearing such a melancholy face with no life in his eyes as if he had forgotten how to live and love. Then he noticed the portrait at the center, with both Katsuki and Nikiforov with their pet, they were smiling, no, laughing with such life and love! He saw how Nikiforov's eyes were brighter than the dull lonely ones, even though they were just paintings, they showed meaning!

One look back at the couple, he saw how Yuuri cared for Victor even if he messed up on the broth, it still brought a smile on the duke's sick face. Georgi looked deep into their souls and sure enough, he saw that they were true soulmates who depended on each other to live and love. He could break them apart for a lifetime of misery so with his mind set up, he turned away from the window but not before sending in a small bottle filled with a potion that will cure Victor the moment he drank it. Might as well let them enjoy this festive day in good health and with that, Georgi left with a little more heat in his chest on his way to the next village.

...Day 3...

The final village was his last hope as he entered the lively festive plaza that was filling up snow and villagers singing in joy even if it was the day after Christmas, it was finally his birthday. He decided to stay clear from elderly couples, married couples, couples who have children, friends he brought together, old magic acquaintances, and now engaged couples along with couples who are definitely soulmates.

The first couple Georgi went passed was Michele and Emil, both sorcerers he had met who decided to live peaceful lives. Georgi couldn't break them apart, despite being polar opposites, they were meant to be and fully capable of cursing him.

Mila and Sara were definitely out of the question since Sara was Michele's twin sister and Mila was also a sorceress. Mess with Sara and he'd cause a war of magic between Mila and Michele which could possibly include himself. That was a mess he could not allow the rest of the lands to suffer, not even if it could cure his broken heart and bring his lover to him.

He stopped midway to look ahead to see a couple riding on a black stallion who was Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, young enough to be unable to see if they are soulmates and not engaged. Georgi saw how perfect and unflawed this couple was to break apart but as he watched them ride along the hills, he couldn't help but recount the ones who he had spared due to those flaws. Sure this couple was just starting to date, not engaged, too young to see if they're soulmates or not and aren't close friends of him, just the perfect target to use...

"I won't do it," Georgi whispered in defeat but relief as the couple rode away out of sight. He didn't care if he let his last chance slip away from his fingers, he can't break apart any lovers even if it helps him. As a sorcerer, he ensured everyone's happiness and breaking one couple's happiness is not him at all so he marched his way to his castle, standing by the front door to wait for Anya's reaction.

...

As he predicted, she stormed towards him, enraged that he couldn't break up any pair of lovers but he simply glared at her as he turned her away from her castle, "I'll find love someday, and maybe that would mend my broken heart, but I will not break other lovers hearts just to be with you! Leave, and I hope you may someday find love for yourself without stealing it." With that, he turned away from her, opening his doors to enter and shut them in front of her face as he felt an enormous weight being lifted from his shoulders, feeling free from her manipulative commands.

He just didn't expect to enter a castle full of the villagers from all three villages to create an enormous applause while cheering for his name!

They all cried out 'Happy birthday' and 'We love you', even throwing flowers of different kinds as the music began to play to start the grand birthday feast! The couples he had spared those past three days were the ones who handed him beautifully wrapped gifts as they gave him their sincerest thanks and gratitude for having such a kind and fair sorcerer to call their friend.

That night, Georgi felt the ten shards suddenly mend themselves back together into one whole heart overflowing with love once more! For it was not any spell that cured him, but his love for his friends and lovers along with the precious love they returned to him. Who cares if he doesn't have a lover anytime soon, as long as he has the people who love him like family, it was enough to fill up the loneliness in these castle walls.

But that didn't mean he stopped searching for his true love, he's still searching.

And she finally came one day, shining so brightly on the top of his castle one morning dressed in scales of gold as her dress. Although, she was mistaken to be the rival of love for a certain duke until she invited Georgi to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGI AND I HOPE YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!
> 
> Georgi: THANK YOU MIDNIGHT! *turns to audience* please review, favorite, and follow this tribute as a gift to me, please! Midnight worked so hard!
> 
> Everyone else: SEE YOU NEXT STORY!


End file.
